The present invention relates to a microscope slide in combination with a self-adhesive label for use in manual microarraying.
Microarraying involves the transfer of e.g. biological DNA material from a source e.g. a microtitre plate to a target e.g. a glass microscope or microarray slide. Microtitre plates holding 96, 384 or 1534 different DNA samples are known, and conventionally it is desired to accurately transfer the samples from the source onto the target in the form of small distinct and separate micro spots. Once the material has been deposited in the form of micro spots the individual samples can then be analysed.
The accurate transfer of material from a source to a target can be achieved by either robotic or manual spotting. For robotic transfer the configuration of the material on the source can be easily monitored and controlled by setting the robotic system to spot in pre-defined areas and in a pre-defined configuration.
However, for manual transfer of material, the placement of the material from the source onto the target tends to be more difficult to monitor and control. The material being transferred is often clear and thus once it is dry it can be very difficult to know where a spot has already been placed and therefore exactly where the next spot should be placed on the target.
It is therefore desired to overcome the problems associated with conventional manual spotting techniques.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided the combination of a microscope slide and an adhesive label as claimed in claim 1.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided an adhesive label as claimed in claim 5.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of transferring DNA samples.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of spotting a microscope slide.
According to a preferred embodiment a pre-gridded microscope slide is provided which has a pre-printed alpha-numeric grid attached to the underside of the slide. The alpha-numeric grid appears through the glass slide with the numbers and letters in the correct configuration i.e. write read up.